Generally speaking today packages and pallets are identified in the supply chain workflow by a barcode label, radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, or other Automatic Identification and Data Collection (AIDC) “tags” that are added to the package or pallet. This requirement for an adjunct identifier adds cost, complexity, and time to a supply chain operation.